Bioinformatics has facilitated the development of new approaches to investigating outbreaks of important viruses like Human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV), Ebola virus, Dengue viruses and Influenza virus. To build capacity in this increasingly important field, the J. Craig Venter Institute (JCVI) will co-host the 20th Internatioal Bioinformatics Workshop on Virus Evolution and Molecular Epidemiology (VEME) with The University of the West Indies (UWI) in Trinidad and Tobago and the University of Leuven, Belgium from 9-14 August 2015 in Trinidad. The workshop will provide 90 investigators starting their scientific careers with intensive training in mathematical principles and computer applications for studying virus evolution and conducting detailed molecular epidemiological investigations in order to understand and eventually predict the behavior of viral epidemics. These techniques can also help in identifying the origins of epidemics and for monitoring the effectiveness of public health/therapeutic strategies. It will also promote future research collaborations; educate the public and raise awareness about current approaches to the study of viral outbreaks through public lectures by keynote speakers Eddie Holmes (NHMRC Australia Fellow & Professor of Biology & Medicine, Marie Bashir Institute for Infectious Diseases & Biosecurity, School of Biological Sciences & Sydney Medical School, The University of Sydney, Australia) and Karen Nelson (President, JCVI, Rockville, MD, USA); and provide a forum for presentation of research findings. The online application process is very competitive with participants rigorously selected according to their track record and motivation letter. The criteri for selection and grants also ensure appropriate representation in terms of countries/institutions represented, and inclusion of individuals from resource-poor regions and other under-represented groups. Participants will register for one of three 4-day modules (Phylogenetic Inference, Evolutionary Hypothesis Testing, Large Data Set Analysis) and two of six 1/2 day modules (Large phylogenies, Transmission Chain Investigation, Visualization of Large Phylogenies with Metadata, Molecular Adaptation, Recombination and Networks, and Virus Analysis Tools). The teachers will be 24 leading researchers and participants will be limited to 30 per module. Participants will be trained in both the theory and practical application of state-of-the-art research techniques and will have the opportunity to apply them to their own research data during the workshop. This approach is of great benefit as students will have immediate access to the leading researchers in their field and developers of open access bioinformatics software. It also facilitates networking and exchange of ideas. Consequently, the workshop has a strong record for initiating new and fruitful research collaborations and driving the development of software applications that address specific needs required by participants in order to tackle urgent medical and public health issues.